Certain Socializations
by macaronisofa
Summary: "You retard." Hidan accidentally stabs Kakuzu. NOT a good impression on their 3rd mission together. Hidan helps Kakuzu with his wound, they go on another mission. They begin to socialize. Kakuzu tells Hidan that certain...socializations...aren't good to have with your partner. Hidan doesn't listen. Because when does Hidan ever listen to Kakuzu? Rated M for Yoai and Language.
1. Stabbed

"You_ fucking_ retard."

Kakuzu glared death at his partner, Hidan, as he stood up slowly, glancing down at the sharp metal protruding through his gut. Hidan stared in disbelief, at first anyway, before the expression being replaced by one of slight bemusement.

In the midst of battle, unbeknownst to them, they had begun to drift together. The number of the opponents was high, and, as usual, Hidan got caught up in the battle, losing his cool, and going all out. Before long, the number of opponents began to dwindle, and of course, Hidan didn't notice.

Eventually, Kakuzu had come up behind, him, bumped into him, and Hidan panicked. He had whirled around, and stabbed his partner, and before he could realize what he had done, Kakuzu had grabbed him by the neck and thrown him 50 feet.

Afterward, he had collapsed in the dirt, body slightly in shock. Hidan had gotten up, rubbing his neck, and had walked over to his partner, staring in disbelief at what he'd done. Then Kakuzu had gotten up, and well…now here they were.

Kakuzu 's right hand wandered down to his abdomen, and grasped the cool metal of Hidan's retractable pike. Before pulling, Kakuzu did a quick check of the entry and exit wound. Luckily for him, Hidan hadn't been paying attention. He'd missed all his vital organs, thank the heavens.

Kakuzu grunted, and pulled the pike slowly, careful not to damage the tissue even further that it already was. Hidan watched in concern. The weapon made a dreadful _**kashunk**_, as it was completely removed from his body.

Hidan raised his guard and tensed his body, knowing that a pissed of Kakuzu holding a weapon was _not _a good combination.

Kakuzu growled deeply, and chucked the weapon at Hidan's head. Of course Hidan dodged it, but glared at Kakuzu anyway. "Oi! What the hell?!"

"What the hell what?" Kakuzu's tentacles had already begun to close the wound, but blood still spilled out.

"You threw that at my head you asshole!"

"So?"

Kakuzu's calm tone was beginning to piss Hidan off. "You could've fucking _killed _me!"

"You're immortal."

Hidan fumed. "You know what I meant."

"_So?! _You stabbed _me!_"

"I said sorry!"

"No you didn't."

Silence. "I…didn't?"

"No."

"Oh…" Hidan blushed slightly. "Well….Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get out of here."

"Ok." Kakuzu poofed. So did Hidan.

They began walking down the secluded dirt road, the one that had led them to the bandit camp in the first place. They had stopped there on their way back from the original mission because Pain had asked them to take care of them. They had been causing a problem with Akatsuki.

Whatever.

Kakuzu stared at the ground as he walked. His wound felt weird. Not like a normal one. With every step a stabbing pain shot up his side, and it burned, too. Like it was on fire. He supposed he could have broken a rib or to. Maybe it was still bleeding on the inside. But he could have sworn it hadn't hit any vital organs. Or maybe it had. He hadn't counted his kidneys.

…..He'd forgotten about his kidneys.

Hidan sighed, rubbing the back of his head, staring at the sky, as he followed Kakuzu. What a day. He couldn't believe that he'd stabbed his partner. How stupid _was _he? Pretty stupid, apparently. Hidan sighed again, this time, long and heaving.

_Thud. _

"Huh?" Hidan looked in front of him. "Ah!" Kakuzu lie face down in the dirt. Hidan ran over. "Kakuzu! Kakuzu? You okay buddy?" Hidan shook him, but received no response. "Goddamnit! What happened?"

Hidan flipped him over, and pressed his ear onto Kakuzu's chest. Heart still beating. Still breathing.

It must have been the wound. The opening in his mask that showed his eyes showed his skin was pale. His body must be in shock. Hidan face palmed. He must have hit a vital organ. Hidan traced the entry wound with his finger. Kidney. He'd hit the left kidney. He sighed, knowing that he'd have to find a way to get them to a hotel or somewhere safe, and then to fix or find help for Kakuzu.

He sighed heavily. Wonderful.


	2. Rubbing Me

He could _not_ believe he had stabbed his partner. Not only had he hurt Kakuzu, the one man in the world who could actually _tolerate _him, but he had caused Kakuzu to collapse, thus putting a burden on himself, as he had had to carry a 135 pound, 6 foot 1 Kakuzu all the way back to the nearest village, and all the way up into the hotel room.

On the way back, Kakuzu's condition had worsened, and his breathing became labored. He was in a cold sweat, and he just _Wasn't. _Waking. _UP_.

Hidan had set Kakuzu on the bed was they were in a hotel room, and had begun to assess the situation. He wasn't very skilled with medicine, not as much as Kakuzu of course, but he knew the basics, like how to stave off infection, how to stitch a wound, and yatta-yatta-yatta.

But that didn't mean that doing all that wasn't a pain in the fucking ass.

Hidan _really _wasn't looking forward to it.

He was NOT looking forward to touching Kakuzu's bear skin, and he was NOT looking forward to fixing the wound that Kakuzu had carelessly and sloppily closed up with his tentacles.

_Haha. Tentacles. _Hidan swore those tentacles would kill him someday.

They probably carry some kind of infection or something on them.

Do they?

Hidan continued to stand in the middle of the room, pondering about where he thought Kakuzu's tentacles came from.

_Oh, yeah, forgot about Kakuzu, haha_. Hidan walked over. Blood had soaked though his cloak and shirt, which means the wound re-opened.

Hidan stood there. What was he supposed to do now?

Take of his shirt?

Hidan absolutely hated the idea. Hidan tried to avoid getting within 3 feet of the man, let alone taking his clothes off and touching his bare skin. Had he ever seen Kakuzu with his shirt off?

_Nooo._

Hidan stood there for a good two minutes, before curiosity and the urgency of the wound got the best of him.

"Okay, Kakuzu, I'm gonna need you to sit up for me, buddy." Hidan pulled him up into a sitting position, before grabbing for his mask.

He hesitated.

He'd never seen Kakuzu's face. What should he expect? An old man face? That's what Kakuzu was. An old man. Hidan chuckled to himself, obviously amused by his own comment. He pulled it off slowly, and dropped Kakuzu back on the pillow.

"Ka…kakuzu?"

Kakuzu didn't…he didn't look…91…He looked…wel 30…40 at most. Hidan was bewildered. Why did Kakuzu hid his face? He wasn't ugly. The stitches weren't ugly. So why wear the mask all the time? Now that Hidan thought about it, Kakuzu wasn't that ugly at all. If anything, the stitches were kind of a turn-on.

Hidan's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Hidan slapped himself. What the hell was he talking about? Kakuzu's stitches a turn-on? Like hell. What _was _he talking about? His stomach _was _sort of coiled…wait, no, no, he wasn't gay. Was he bi? No, he wasn't…at least he didn't think so…

He shook his head, and pulled Kakuzu's shirt of. He tended the wound, cleaning it up, wiping the damp rag across Kakuzu's tan skin, hands lingering a little longer than they should have.

The blackness of the stitches really did compliment the tanness of his skin…Hidan was beginning to disgust himself. He knew he wasn't gay, even Kakuzu knew he wasn't gay.

Hidan pulled the needle through Kakuzu's skin, finishing up the last of the stitch-work he was doing. Kakuzu had done it hastily, but he had taken his time, and closed it properly. And picked up the damp cloth again, just to remove the excess blood that had spilled when he'd closed the wound back up.

"Hidan, I don't think there's any more blood left."

"AH!" Hidan jumped out of his skin, sliding of the bed, and landing hard on the floor. "Owwww….What? Kakuzu? Oh, you're awake, haha," Hidan was fumbling, trying to get the right words, totally embarrassed that Kakuzu had caught him doing something so…ackward. "Oh, yeah, I was just, uh,"

"Rubbing me."

"No! I was just, making sure, I uh,"

"You were rubbing me."

"NO! I WASN'T! I was just making sure the blood was gone, then I started thinking, then I just forgot about what I was doing, and, and….wow….this is totally embarrassing, haha." Hidan rubbed the back of his head, blushing, obviously embarrassed about being caught to such a shameful thing.

"Whatever." Kakuzu went to stand.

"Wait! Don't stand up yet!"

"_Why?"_

"I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Kakuzu stared at him suspiciously for a few moments before relaxing and continuing to sit on the bed. He looked down at his stomach blankly. "I suppose this is _your _handiwork."

"Yeah, _so? _What's wrong with it, huh?"

"Nothing. It's good."

"Huh?" Hidan, taken completely off guard by one of Kakuzu's rare compliments, gave a bewildered look. Usually Kakuzu criticizes everything he does. Rarely does Kakuzu give compliments like that. He was actually quite proud of himself now. He smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I guess it is, I mean-"

"Shut up."

Hidan glared. "Fine!"

He sat their glaring at Kakuzu. Kakuzu glared back. They sat there like that for a few minutes, before Hidan finally broke eye contact. Kakuzu had a thing where, if he stared at you with his green pupil things for a while, it was like he was looking into your soul, right through you. Hidan hated it.

Kakuzu stood. Hidan jumped up.

"Kakuzu! Careful!" Hidan rushed over, but didn't reach out to help. He didn't want to get swatted away. He usually only offered help when he was sure Kakuzu needed it.

Kakuzu punched Hidan.

"Ow! What the fuck you bastard! What the hell was that for?!"

"For stabbing me! Thank you for fixing me, too, by the way."

"Fuck you, you faggot!"

"I'm the faggot," Kakuzu replied calmly, a smirk on his face, "I wasn't the one rubbing me, Hidan."

Hidan turned pink. "I was _not _rubbing you! I already told you what happened!"

"You were rubbing me, I could _feel _it, stupid! You _were _rubbing me! On purpose."

"No! I wasn't!"

"You're a fag, Hidan."

"No I'm not! I wouldn't sleep with you even if I wanted too! :p"

"Why, what's wrong with me?"

Hidan went pink again. "Well, nothing, actually!"

"What, is it the stitches?"

"No! There's nothing wrong with them, I mean, uh," Hidan was becoming flustered, "if anything, they're kinda sexy."

"You just called my stitches sexy." Kakuzu had played him.

Hidan's eyes widened. "I, I, well I…"Hidan's face reddened slightly, and he began fuming, "Well so what!? I think they're sexy! There! I said it! I do!I think you're sexy!" Hidan stuck out his tongue, utterly angry at how Kakuzu could manipulate him so easily.

"You just called _me _sexy."

Hidan twitched, and his face reddened even more. "I…well…uh….oh fuck…." Hidan was at a loss.

"Embarrased?" Kakuzu asked, amused at his partner. Oh, how he _loved _to manipulate him.

Hidan nodded.

"That's okay, don't be," Kakuzu smirked, pulling up his mask so Hidan didn't take notice, "I think you're sexy too." And with that, he left for the bathroom, smirking in amusement the whole time.

"What?" The bathroom door shut and locked. Hidan sat there, bewildered. Kakuzu thought _he_ was sexy, too? For a minute he was actually quite proud of himself, but it went away quickly.

Didn't Kakuzu _just _call him a fag?

And now he thinks he sexy? Hidan's stomach coiled slightly, half of him was sort of excited.

Aroused.

But another half was like, ewwwww…half of him knew it was wrong to do that with Kakuzu. But like he said, the other half was aroused. Excited by the idea of being dominated by his partner…

Wait, what? Him? Dominated? Ha! Like hell. Hidan wouldn't be dominated by a creepy-old-asshole like Kakuzu. The idea revolted him. Then why was he aroused?

Hidan felt the blood start to flow downward, so he slapped himself and stood up, to avoid a problem. He walked to the kitchen. What had gotten into him lately? The feelings he was having were _not _pleasant. He was happy that Kakuzu was finally warming up to him, and they _had _been socializing more.

But he hadn't had these feelings until today.

Maybe it was just basic human need. Everybody gets them sometimes, right? But for their partners? Or another male no less?

Hidan didn't think it was normal for him to want Kakuzu like this. He was close to _needing _him. Maybe he hit his head during the battle?

Hidan finished making his sandwich and sat down. Maybe food would make it better…

Kakuzu winced, the warm water stinging the wound. He knew it needed cleaned, but boy, did he hate the sensation it brought with it.

Kakuzu could hear Hidan in the kitchen. Eating, no less. Kakuzu smirked. He _did _have shitloads of fun manipulating Hidan. He did it all the time, starting arguments, making him embarrassed, and that idiot never even noticed he was being played. Well, he rarely noticed, anyway. Kakuzu usually only did it when the bastard was getting on his nerves, or, when he was just flat out bored.

The way he played Hidan today, was, mean. He admitted it. It had been a little cruel, but he like being cruel.

Sadistic.

It pleased him. He hadn't made all of that stuff up, either. Hidan _had _been rubbing him, tracing his abdominal muscles and the such, he was positive about that, which was strange, because Hidan, knowing better, usually avoided coming within three feet of him if possible. Not to mention he knew for a fact, after talking with Hidan, that he was _not _gay.

And when Hidan had called him sexy, Kakuzu had been take completely off guard. Although he didn't show it.

But did he really think Hidan was sexy. Or had that been a lie? Kakuzu briefly assumed that it had been a lie, but, the more he thought about it, the more true it was.

Kakuzu wasn't a fag, he knew that, but, he was a selective bi. Which means that, given the right circumstances, and the right male, it wouldn't completely revolt him to fuck another man, but Hidan?

Hidan was annoying, and stupid, and a million other things, that Kakuzu _did not _like. Kakuzu sighed. Hidan had been acting strangely. Maybe he just felt bad for what he had done. But that didn't explain why he was rubbing Kakuzu and why he had called him sexy.

Kakuzu shrugged, not wanting to pursue the subject further. Just trying to relax.

But it did _eat _at him. Okay, maybe he wanted to find out.


	3. Closer

Kakuzu was taking forever in there. Hidan sighed, frowning. He was still waiting for Kakuzu to get out of the bathroom. Seriously, how long does Kakuzu need in there? Well, he shouldn't talk. He takes about half an hour in the shower.

The strange thoughts Hidan was having still hadn't stopped. He was starting to scare himself. It was all he could do to not get hard, just thinking about those things. It was time to stop with the denial, he thought. Maybe, if he admitted it to himself, the feeling would go away.

So, ok, he was hot for Kakuzu, okay, he wanted to be dominated and sodomized by Kakuzu, ok, he thought Kakuzu was sexy. There. Better?

No.

Hidan growled in frustration. Now he wanted him even more. He did want him. He was through with trying to deny his own feelings. To frustrating. He wanted Kakuzu. He didn't think he actually _needed _him yet, but he did _want _him.

It was strange too. Hidan _hated _Kakuzu. Well at least he thought he did. The feelings he was feeling wasn't love, he was sure, basically lust. But what the hell? Is that supposed to happen? Lusting after the person you hate most?

He yelled in frustration. Maybe if he…no, that's just shameful…but maybe…

Hidan walked over to the bathroom door.

Knock, knock, knock.

"What?" Kakuzu's voice sounded from behind the door, obviously still in the shower.

"You almost done?"

"No."

"Ok." Hidan walked to the bedroom, and locked the door. He sat down on the bed, and undid his pants, hand running down to grasp his manhood.

Hopefully, this would work. Hidan smirked.

His hand began to move up and down, slow at first, almost teasingly, as he fantasized. And who did he fantasize about? Kakuzu, of course. Hidan frowned slightly, but continued, imagining himself being fucked by Kakuzu, the rough way Kakuzu always handled him, holding his hips hard enough to leave bruises, and moving Hidan on his dick, up, down, up, down, up, down.

He breathed a moan, and came on his own hand. He exhaled slowly, his breath a little shaky, before grabbing a tissue and cleaning up. He fixed his pants, and unlocked the door, stepping out.

"Ah!"

He bumped into Kakuzu, who happened to be heading to the bedroom, fully clothed, and carrying a towel. Kakuzu jerked slightly, and Hidan fell backward onto his ass. "Ow."

"Hidan?" Kakuzu asked questioningly, staring down with an eyebrow raised at his partner.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kakuzu." Hidan stood up, rubbing his butt. "Ow, damnit that hurt."

Kakuzu chuckled, "Stupid. What were you doing in there?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just laid down for a bit. Then I got bored, heh heh, so I came back out here."

Kakuzu eyed him suspiciously, before accepting Hidan's answer and heading to the bedroom.

"Damn hotel rooms, so fucking small." Hidan mumbled as he went to the table. Masturbating hadn't helped. He still had those same thoughts, and they may even be worse now. He sat down, and slammed his head onto the table.

"Oww."

Kakuzu sat down across the table from him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just slamming my head into some wood." Hidan spat sarcastically, agitated at everything. That was a mistake, as Kakuzu reached over, grabbed his hair, and slammed his face into the table.

"OW! What the fuck?!"

"You said you were slamming your head into the table, so I figured I'd help you."

"Asshole."

Hidan looked from the table for the first time, looking at Kakuzu. His stomach coiled again. For the first time in a while, he realized how big Kakuzu was compared to him. It was kind of a turn on.

"We have a mission soon. Are you prepared?"

"No." Hidan mumbled something inaudible.

"Whatever. Anyway, I came here to talk to you."

Hidan's ears pricked up. He was silently praying that Kakuzu hadn't figured out what was going on…or what he was doing in the bedroom. "About what?"

"What's going on with you? You've been acting strangely as of late."

"No I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

Being two feet across from Kakuzu was almost unbearable now. Hidan _needed_ him now.

"It's…It's nothing okay?! Just go away, please?"

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"Huh?! What? Yes I do! Go the fuck away!" But Kakuzu came closer. Close enough that their noses where almost touching.

Hidan was becoming aroused, just by the closeness. His cheeks flushed.

"You want me closer don't you?"

"No! Now go away you creepy bastard!"

"Liar." Hidan leaned backward against his chair, and Kakuzu came closer, placing a knee on Hidan's chair…right between his legs. It took all of Hidan's restrain not to grind against it.

Kakuzu looked him in the eyes in that way, the way you could tell he was reading you.

"Back the fuck off Kakuzu, you freak!" For that, he received Kakuzu's knee being pushed up further.

"Ah…" Hidan moaned quietly, unintentionally throwing his head back, and closing his eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling of something else stimulating him other than his own hand. He immediately regretted it, knowing he had just done that in front of his partner.

"Get. Off. Me. Kakuzu." Hidan growled, trying to keep the last shred of dignity he had left. Kakuzu did it again, pushing his knee further, but his time, it didn't stop halfway, and it didn't move away. In fact, it went all the way to his dick, and then, began to move up, and down, very slowly, and deliberately.

"Gah! Kakuzu Stop that no-ah!…guh~…" His stomach coiled again, and blood rushed downward, as he began to grind against his partner's knee.

"I'll ask again. You want me closer, don't you? Don't lie this time." Kakuzu's voice was barely a whisper.

"Any closer Kakuzu, and you'll be inside me."

"Exactly." Kakuzu's voice was deep and husky now, in such a way that Hidan had never heard before, and it turned him on all the more.

"Fuck…yeah...do it Kakuzu…" Hidan wanted more. He _needed _more. Hidan arched of the chair, moaning loudly, Kakuzu's knee still doing a hell of a job. But Hidan wanted more than just his knee. Every attempt Hidan made at reaching for his partner's pants was foiled, by either his hand being pushed down, our Kakuzu's knee jerking in a very pleasant way.

Hidan's face was red, and he was moaning and grinding against his partner, as Kakuzu watched, tickled pink by Hidan's reactions. Pleased at how he could make his partner act, _submit, _with just one knee, and his voice.

How he could reduce Hidan to putty in his hands so quickly, and with so little effort. It pleased him…It…aroused him.

Something he hadn't felt in a while. Arousal, that is. And it felt good. It had excited him further when Hidan had told him to do it. To fuck him. How he had submitted so easily, practically begging Kakuzu to dominate him, how he wanted Kakuzu to please him, and how he wanted to please Kakuzu. No doubt he could reduce Hidan to begging, if he wanted to. Hidan had needs that only Kakuzu could fulfill. Hidan needed him, and urgently.

"Do what, Hidan?" Kakuzu whispered, right into his ear, letting out as much air as possible, making sure to keep rubbing his knee in a certain way.

"You know…ah…fuuuuck….do…it…."

"What?" Kakuzu moved his knee again, but his time in a sort of circular motion.

"Gah! Damn…it….ah~~…please….Kakuzu….please…."

Kakuzu had succeeded. He had reduced his partner to begging. Which was oh so out of character for Hidan. Hidan was begging for the person he hated most. Kakuzu himself. Hidan was hard, he could feel it, but he was surprised to see that he was too. Surprised that he'd actually let himself go that far. He'd gotten excited, and had lowered his guard, and completely lost all thought. That hadn't happened to him in a long time. Kakuzu was surprised. He wasn't fucking with Hidan anymore.

He actually wanted to fuck him.

"Kakuzuuuuu…..c'mon….give it to me….stick it in me…._hard_….."

The way Hidan said it only aroused him more. Damnit. It was wrong. Kakuzu shouldn't do this with him…they were business partners, not lovers.

"No." Was the answer. That got Hidan's attention.

"What do you mean, ah, No? You can't just go and do that, you bastard! Fuck me! Don't you want it too? Aren't you hot?"

"I mean what I said. No, I will not fuck you. And yes, I'm hot."

"How hot?"

"_Very_."

Hidan smiled a little, proud that he'd gotten the most emotionless guy on earth hot for him. Then it vanished, as he realized that Kakuzu had just denied him what he wanted most.

"Why!?"

"Because, _Hidan, _we're partners, and there are….certain…socializations…that aren't good for partners to have…and trust me, you don't want to do that with _me_."

"Fuck the partner's thing, and yes! I _do _want to do that with you! Fuck! Gah~~, see you're still grinding me! You want to, too! So do it already! Ahhhh…damn…it…fuuuuuck."

Kakuzu leaned down slightly, resisting the urge to kiss Hidan. Instead settling for using his knee. He said he wouldn't fuck him, but the question was, could he stop himself?

Kakuzu's hand wandered down Hidan's stomach, and hooked around the waistband of his pants, earning a delighted noise from Hidan, who egged him on further.

Kakuzu knew he had to stop, but he just….couldn't…Kakuzu wanted the smaller male…He wanted him as his…to fuck him senseless...to earn that scream of his name he yearned for so much.

"Ah! Don't stop, Kakuzu, don't stop…" Kakuzu continued to grind his knee between Hidan's legs, utterly turned on at what Hidan had said. Don't stop. Okay, he wouldn't.

"Moan my name, Hidan."

"Ah! Wh..why?"

"Moan it. I need you to moan it."

The needy way Kakuzu had said it sent another hot flush through Hidan.

"Ka…ah!"

"Moan it, Hidan!"

"Kakuzu…ah! K-kuzu!"

"That's it."

Kakuzu's hand slipped into Hidan's pants, then stopped not even halfway.

"Kakuzu!"

The hand inched downward.

"Oh….ah…Kakuzu…"

A little further.

"Please….kuzu…." Hidan arched his back again, desperately trying to move his partner's hand to where he so desperately wanted it to go.

"Kakuzu."

"Perfect. Keep going…"

"Kakuzu!'

The hand was almost there.

And then it was gone.

And so was Kakuzu.


	4. Come to Bed

"What?!" Hidan's eyes widened.

Kakuzu was gone. He left.

"Kakuzu…."

Kakuzu walked down the street. It was late evening, around almost midnight, probably, but there were still plenty of people out there, walking about the street, and going to the 24 hour restaurants, bars, and shops, the lights from the hanging bulbs, each bulb with some kind of design or kanji on it.

Kakuzu deeply regretted what he had done.

Leaving and doing it in the first place. He regretted them both. Now, he was sure Hidan hated him, or at least was very angry with him, _and_ he had a little problem between his legs that was throbbing incessantly.

He sighed deeply. At least his cloak covered his _problem. _

"Fuck me…." Kakuzu growled inwardly.

He walked along in a daze. What should he do now? He didn't even know. He could continue walking and hope to end up somewhere, but that really wasn't appealing. He could go back to the hotel, but he knew he'd have to face Hidan if he did. And he _really _wasn't looking forward to that.

Or he could just keep walking. Leave his partner there…

Kakuzu mentally slapped himself. Was he seriously considering that? _Leaving _his partner?

No, he couldn't do that. Leader-sama would have a fit, Hidan would have a fit, and Kakuzu would get stuck in the middle of it. Not to mention he needed Hidan there to watch his back.

He guessed he would just head back to the hotel.

Hidan sighed. He was angsty. Where had Kakuzu gone? Hidan wondered if he would ever come back. Hidan _knew _that Kakuzu had wanted it too. The large bulge in front of his pants, and his jerky movements and ragged breathing had proved that. So then why had he left?

Hidan figured that in order to get what he wanted he had to get Kakuzu to give in. After all, _he _knew Kakuzu had wanted it, all he had to do was make _Kakuzu _know he wanted it.

_Click._

The door opened, then closed, very quietly. Hidan looked over curiously, but continued to sit at the kitchen table, not really wanting to get up right now. He knew who it was.

Kakuzu sat down at the table in front of Hidan.

"Kakuzu…"

"Don't."

They sat in silence. There hadn't been silence this akward since the first time they met. Kakuzu sighed.

"Go."

Hidan startled a bit, but continued, "Kakuzu, I….I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Are you angry with me?"

"No." Kakuzu's tone was calm, and his posture indicated so.

Hidan relaxed also, looking at the floor.

"Hidan."

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"We should sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, right. Night." Hidan shuffled from the table, to the bedroom. Kakuzu sat at the table, and rubbed his face.

"Oh God."

"Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu jumped a little, and stood up, turning around. "Hidan?"

"Come to bed."

Kakuzu gave him a funny look. Hidan smiled a little.

"I…I just don't want you thinking too hard, ya'know? Goodnight…Kakuzu." Hidan walked back to the bedroom.


	5. In Bed

"Kakuzu…"

"Kakuzu."

"Hm?" Kakuzu groaned, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked at Hidan, who was standing beside his bed.

"Hidan? Wh-what do you want? It's late. I'm tired."

Hidan shifted uncomfortably, half smiling, half frowning. "I'm, uh, cold."

"So?" Kakuzu snapped, his patience wearing thin. He was not a patient man when he was tired.

"Can I, uh, sleep with you?" Hidan smiled innocently, but only succeeding in looking like he was insane…or retarded.

Kakuzu sighed. "Fine. Get in."

Hidan nodded, scrambling quickly under the blankets…before cuddling up to his partner's side.

"Hidan, this is my side of the bed."

"You're warm."

Kakuzu sighed again, shifting his position to a more comfortable one. "Whatever." And he closed his eyes, attempting to get more sleep. This too, however, was interrupted.

"Kakuzu?"

"_What_ Hidan?" Kakuzu said, voice slightly agitated. He drooped his eyes, but lifted them suddenly when Hidan crawled on top of him, resting himself right on top of Kakuzu's groin.

Kakuzu grunted.

"Hidan, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Hidan leaned down to whisper in Kakuzu ear, "What _you _should have done earlier." Hidan's hand wandered down Kakuzu's abdomen, to rest at the rim of his pants.

"_Let's do it."_

Blood seemed to rush downward all at once, Kakuzu groaning, while Hidan's hand gripped his member through the fabric of his pants.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu growled a warning that was only half sincere. Half of him wanted to continue, to see the masochist writhe beneath him like he had earlier, in the chair. The other half wanted to stop, knowing it was wrong first, because Hidan was a man, and second, because Hidan was his partner.

Strictly business speaking.

Hidan's hand began stroking him, squeezing his member gently with his fingers, creating a very pleasurable friction with the cloth covering his dick.

Kakuzu was still having his mental argument, when Hidan's voice, in a very seductive manner, pulled him out of it.

"Kakuzu…C'mon…_fuck _me…._you _know you want it_…__**I **_know you want it_…_So let's _do _it…_"_

"_No, Hidan. _I can't. Like I said, there are certain socializations that—"

"Oh blah, blah, blah…Name one person who gives a rat's ass, Kakuzu…I fucking _want _you, and you [fucking want _me, _so what's the fucking problem old man? Your dick don't work or something?"

Kakuzu growled, anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach, as he propped up on his elbows, and glared at Hidan. "It works just _fine."_

"_Prove _it."

Prove it? Kakuzu growled, then he would. He pushed Hidan backward roughly, climbing on top of him.

Hidan shivered in excitement, just waiting for what Kakuzu was about to do next. He loved how unpredictable Kakuzu was…how…_sadistic…_

Kakuzu lowered himself downward, pressing his clothed erection into Hidan's arse, and lowering his lips, to meet his partners, kissing him fervently, tongues swirling, saliva dripping from both of their mouths.

Hidan groaned, arching up into Kakuzu. "Kakuzu…c'mon, do. Stick it in me…I can't…_aahhh, _wait. Please…"

Kakuzu reached down, attempting to pull down his pants.

And a knock on the door interrupted them.


End file.
